


Kiss me.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Dating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Fuckbuddies, Gentle Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Shame, Small Penis, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: It wasn't that big of a deal Gerard told himself, they had already slept together two weeks ago, it wasn't new but yet it was, Gerard barely had three drinks this time, he could feel his legs shake as soon as Frank undid his jeans.





	Kiss me.

**Author's Note:**

> Something in fanfiction is always about big penises and that just annoys me?? Like who cares whats down your pants? So ofcourse I wrote my frustration out through Gerard & Frank from my own personal expierences. Enjoy!! Xo
> 
> (P.s always use protection unless agreed upon beforehand! Different sizes condoms are available! Be safe❤)

_It wasn't that big of a deal_ Gerard told himself, they had already slept together two weeks ago, it wasn't  _new_ but yet it was, Gerard barely had three drinks this time, he could feel his legs shake as soon as Frank undid his jeans. He pulled them off quickly as Gerard avoided his eyes, staring at the movie flashing on the TV as lips met the inside of his thighs. Gerard remembered this, how  _giving_ Frank was in bed. He didn't care about his own pleasure yet, to busy trailing his tongue over Gerards balls until he could wrap his lips around the head of Gerards cock. Gerard immediatly bit into his sleeve and used his hand to cover his face as Frank went to town as usual, fingers already teasing Gerards asshole because Frank  _knew_ he loved it. He could feel the material of his jacket tear with his teeth, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Anything was better than Franks roomates hearing the loud gasps and the quiet  _fuck_ that left Gerards lips. Frank started to finger him slowly as he kept an easy pace with his mouth and Gerard felt just about ready to die, his entire body was shaking as Frank moaned around him, pulling off for air slowly. He could feels the eyes on him but refused to open his own, to scared Frank would turn around and make fun of his face. 

"Baby, look at me. C'mon-"

"Can't." His voice was shaking, he wasn't even sure Frank understood him but then a gentle kiss was placed on his thigh followed by Frank taking his length between his lips again, moving his finger inside Gerard until his hips arched off the bed and he couldn't hold back the moan. A second finger was added, Gerard was pretty sure, but he was to far gone to notice, all he could focus on was Franks hand on his hip and reached for it, locking their fingers together as he bit on his sleeve a little harder. Then Frank was pulling off slowly and watching Gerard as he sat back on his heels and swipped a hand over his swollen lips. Gerard reached for him, dragging him down until they were kissing roughly and arching his hips until Franks length brushed against his hole. 

"You got a condom?" Gerard mumbled, even though it was pointless to ask, he knew Frank couldn't keep one on and it wasn't even his  _fault._

"I'll get one." Frank whispered awkwardly, pulling away until he could shuffle off the bed and pull on some boxers. He returned with one between his fingers, sliding out of his boxers effortly as Gerard took the chase to glance at his length, feeling the  _need_ bubble in his stomach, Frank ripped open the wrapper as he climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Gerard legs as he put it on. Gerard tugged him forward, meeting Franks lips with his own as he arched towards Franks length, relief washing over him as soon as Frank thrust against him. He pushed in slowly as Gerard bit at his lips gently, arching forward so he could try and get a little deeper. Frank knew what he wanted, holding Gerards legs open until he was completely flushed against him. Frank didn't say a word when he shoved at the hands up his shirt, just removed them as Gerard fixed his t-shirt quickly. They kissed as Frank thrust until the condom slid off and Gerard bit back the whine as he broke the kiss,

"Sorry." Frank whispered as he sat back on his heels, staring down at himself as he chewed his lip.  _Gerard didn't care about his dick size._ He didn't voice it as Frank lay next to him and tugged him in gently, placing a soft kiss to Gerards forehead.

"Your hearts beating really fast."

"No shit, Gee." Frank snorted as Gerard squished his face into Franks neck. He placed a kiss against the warm skin as Frank kissed his palm. 

"Legs are still shaking."

"Good?" Frank offered, giggling when Gerard nodded quickly, 

"So good, dude."

"Hey, do you want to go out?" Frank whispered as he played with Gerards fingers, 

"Aren't we out?" Gerard mumbled back. He never used the phrase  _go out_ anymore. Did it mean the same thing?

"Hilarious, Gee. You know what I mean."

"Like, steady?" Gerard whispered as Frank hummed,

"Yeah."

"Yeah. I want." Gerard nodded, glancing at Frank and finally meeting his gentle eyes. For the first time in four years he didn't even have to think about it. His mind screamed  _yes._ He kissed him again, feeling gentle hands holding him as Gerard arched forward for better access and licked into his mouth immediatly. Frank tugged him gently until Gerard climbed onto his lap and sat up slowly until Frank could slip back inside and shit.  _Shit._ Gerard felt the pleasure turn his spine to mush in seconds as Frank started to thrust, holding Gerards hips still as he broke the kiss,

"Give me a love bite." Frank mumbled as Gerard froze, 

"I always go way to hard so you have to tell me-"

"I will, baby." Frank gasped as he thrust a little harder, Gerard licked at his neck first before finally sinking his teeth in gently and tugging before licking over it again and sucking the raw skin between his teeth. He had to stop a few seconds later, the pleasure overruling as he panted into Franks shoulder, 

"We gotta stop soon-" Gerard hummed in agreement but pushed against him as Frank started thrusting again, hiding his face in Franks chest as he wrapped a fist around himself and stroked quick and hard until he came all over Franks stomach with a mouthful of Franks t-shirt. Frank was lifting him off seconds later, panting hard as Gerard eventually rolled off to curl into Franks side. He knew he should take care of Frank ofcourse, but he  _couldn't._ Sex horrified him if he had to be in charge. 

"You should stay tonight." Frank whispered into his hair and he totally should stay but he had work in the morning and had to atleast look alive. 

"Work." Gerard mumbled against the skin. Frank gave him a kiss on the temple before humming softly,

"We should go catch your train baby."

"I can get it myself-"

"No. I can take you." Frank hummed as he got up and pulled on his jeans. Gerard watched him as he buttoned his pants, the outline of his cock obvious and burned a hole in Gerards gut. He felt selfish as hell as he got himself dressed and grabbed his bag.

"Which is your favourite?" Frank waved the aftershave bottles as Gerard shrugged, 

"Anything so I don't smell of sex." Frank snorted in reply, spraying him quickly before trying the other on himself.

"Tell me your favourite so I can wear it."

"You're adorable." Gerard mumbled and sniffed Franks sleeve,

"Yours. I like it."

"Cool. C'mon, baby." Frank nodded towards the door as Gerard fumbled with his cigarettes, he waved one in response as a question and got a nod in return. He lit it immediatly, relaxing as the nicotine rushed through his veins and followed Frank out.

As they sat waiting on the train, Gerard sat on Franks laps and enjoyed the smooth hands on his hips.

"Are you happy, Gee?"

"I am. Are you?" Frank pressed his nose into Gerards hair, exhailing quietly as he nodded,

"I'm very happy, baby."


End file.
